This application is generally directed to location information control and, more particularly, to location information control using user profiles.
In a mobile micro-cloud setting having multiple entities there are various concerns relating to trust and vulnerability. One of these concerns is the release of information about a mobile device user's location to service providers when using services.
Prior art solutions, typically implemented in smart phones, transmit a location and an identity with a query when making a location-based service query. By default the service providers use location information and, as such, know the location of a service recipient. This is a major breach of privacy of the service recipient if the service recipient does not want to share the location information. In general, service providers desire to know as much as possible about mobile device users in order to be able to perform marketing campaigns that are as directed as possible to the mobile device users. Additionally, service providers may also misuse location information and also pass it on to third party applications who further misuse the location information.
PCT Patent Application No. WO2005/117481 A1 discloses keeping the identity of a user of a mobile device secret, while managing requests for information in an information distribution system. The identity of the user of the mobile device is kept secret by using a persistent pseudonym and a temporary pseudonym, which are associated with a user identity. The process of information distribution is enhanced by the use of licenses and certificates, which the user obtains by representing himself with the permanent pseudonym. When accessing requested information, the user is represented by the temporary pseudonym.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0248680 A1 discloses a system and method for sharing anonymous user profiles with a third party. The system shares user profiles with content servers on a mobile data network so that they may select content responsive to a user's profile. The system provides a store of user profiles for associating profile information with either a source Internet protocol (IP) address or mobile phone number, where the profiles include user information and user network usage. The system detects a user's transaction request and inspects it for either an IP address or phone number, which it uses to retrieve an appropriate profile. The system subsequently applies predetermined opt-out policies to determine how much of a user profile may be provided in response to a profile request. The system then returns the profile information such that a user location is masked.